Robin Hood
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: A Pardoy of the disney movie. Join Fox McCloud along with his partner Banjo as they try to outdo the evil Prince Scar by robing from the rich to give to the poor, and save the love of his life Krystal.
1. Chapter 1

**Fox McCloud as Robin Hood**

** Krystal as Maid Marian**

** Banjo as Little John**

** Peppy Hare as Friar Tuck **

** Wolf O'Donnell as The Sherriff of Nottingham**

** Leon and Panther as Nutsy and Trigger**

** Katt Monroe as Lady Kluck **

** Scar as Prince John**

** Kaa as Sir Hiss**

**Mufasa as King Richard**

**and Falco Lombardi as the Rooster**

A blue falcon steps out dressed in medieval clothing and a guitar in his hand.

"You know there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Robin Hood. All different too" He said."Well we in the animal kingdom have our own version; it's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest." Falco took a seat down and strummed on his guitar."Coincidentally I'm an early day folk singer, and my job is to." He said as he plucked his guitar but then a string came undone and he cringed at the noise it made but then continued."Tell it like it is, or was, or whatever." Then he began playing his guitar.

Fox and Banjo are walking through the woods happily with smiles on their faces

**Falco: Fox and Banjo werea walkin through the forest**

** Laughin back and forth at what the other one had to say**

The two stopped as they came to a large tree trunk over a river. The two bowed and took of their hats allowing the other to go first. Then the two made their way out onto the long, but then fell in as they both couldn't stand on it.

**Reminiscing this and that and**

** Having such a good time **

** Udalelay Udalelay golly what a day**

The two sat on teir backs in the water

** Never every thinkin there was danger in the water**

** They were drinkin it and guzzled it down**

Wolf O' Donnell poked his head out from behind the trees. Fox And Banjo didn't notice him as Fox shot water into Banjo's mouth.

**Never dreamin that a scheming sheriff and his posse werea watching them and gathering around**

Wolf's men jumped from the bushes and pointed their bows at Fox and Banjo. The two held their hands up, but then ducked under the water as the arrows came at them.

** Fox and Banjo werea runnin through the forest**

** Jumpin fences dodging trees and trying to get away**

The two jump a fence as Wolf and his men give chase shooting their arrows at them. Banjo looks back as one is flying at him. Wolf swings his sword as his gives chase.

** Contemplating nothing but esacapin **

** And finally makin it**

** Udalelay Udalelay Golly what a day**

Fox puts his feet under Banjo's arms and lifts him into a tree above. Wolf and his men are baffled on the ground as they search for the duo. Up in the tree Fox stops Banjo from laughing as they notice the baffled sheriff below.

**Udalela Udalela Golly what a day**

Then wolf and his men run off.

"You know something Fox." said Banjo as he took an arrow out of his cloths."Your takin to many chances." 

"Chances." Chuckled Fox as he rested on the tree."You must be joking." He said wiping his hand on his chest."That was just a little luck, Banjo."

"Yea?" asked Banjo with a smile."Take a look at your hat." He said pointing to it with the arrow."That's not a candle on a cake."

Fox took his hat off his head and examined it."Hello." he said as he took it off, pulled the arrow out and put his finger through the hole."This one almost had my name on it didn't it? Their getting better though, you've got to admit it, they are getting better." He said returning his hat to his head.

Banjo snapped the arrow he held in half."Yea the next time that sheriff will probably have a rope around our necks." Then Banjo proceeded to choke himself to see what it might feel like to be hanged."Pretty hard to laugh hanging from there Fox."

"Ha." laughed Fox as he balanced an arrow on his finger."Wolf and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. En guard." He said as he threw the arrow at Banjo. The arrow flew through the air and hit Banjo's little hat.

"Hey watch it Fox." said Banjo retrieving his hat and rubbing his head."That's the only hat I've got."

"Oh come along." Said Fox as he slid down the tree and his hat went over his eyes."You worry too much old boy."

"You know something Fox I was just thinkin." Said Banjo as he scratched his face with the arrow and then readjusted so he could scratch his back."Are we good guys or bad guys? I mean our robbing the rich to feed the poor."

"Rob?" asked Fox as he sat up and put his hat on his head, then began clicking his tongue."That's a naughty word we never rob, we just sort of borrow from those who can afford it." Then Fox sat back down triumphantly in his place.

"Borrow?" asked Banjo." Ha, Boy are we in dept." Just then the sound of horns was heard in the distance and Fox jumped up from his place. Then he climbed up Banjo and to the top of the tree. He put his hand to his ear and listened. The horns continued.

"Ho ho ho." He chuckled as he turned to Banjo and rubbed his hands together."Sounds like another another collection day for the poor eh Banjo?"

"Yea." said Banjo as he took his hat off."Sweet charity, ha ha."

The horns carried all the way over to a large caravan. There were many waving banners and drummers in line, as well as armed soldiers. And there was a cart made of solid gold. And inside that cart was none other than the prince of England Scar and his loyal advisor Kaa.

"Taxes." laughed Scar as he ran his fingers through a bag of gold coins."Beautiful lovely taxes, haha."

"Sire." hissed Kaa."You have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions for te poor."

"To coin a phrase my dear counselor, rob the Poor to feed the Rich." said Scar."Am I right." He laughed as he nudged Kaa."Now tell me." said Scar as he picked up a crown."What is the next stop Kaa?"

The snake turned away and looked at a map."Yes, let me see." He said as he examined a map."Yes, oh." He said turning back to Scar."The next stop is Nottingham, sire."

"Oh, the richest plum of them all." laughed Scar."Nottingham." Then Kaa held up a mirror for the prince as he proceeded to put on the crown. However once he did so the crown slid down on his head.

"A perfect fir sire." complimented Kaa."Most becoming, you look dignified, masterful, sincere, noble, chiv-"

"Don't, don't overdo it Kaa." Told Scar as he lifted up the crown and adjusted his ears. And then he dropped the crown, it was now a perfect it."There that I believe does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power, POWER!" he said knocking over Kaa with his voice."Forgive me a cruel chuckle." He snickered."Power."

"And how well does King Mufasa's crown sit on your noble brow." stated Kaa.

"Doesn't it?" asked Scar as he took the mirror and examined himself."King Mufasa?" he said snapping back at Kaa."I told you never to mention my brother's name." he said as he shook the snake.

"A mere slip of the forked tongue your majesty." replied Kaa nervously."We're in this plot together if you don't mind my saying and remember it was your idea I hypnotize him and-"

"I know." said Scar as he sat up with a laugh in his voice."And sent him on that crazy crusade, haha." Kaa laughed with him.

"Much to te sorrow of the queen mother?" said Kaa.

Scar shrieked out."Mother. Mother always did like Mufasa but-" Then Scar began to suck on his thumb.

"Your highness please don't do that." said Kaa, but Scar continued to anyway."If you don't mind my saying sir, you have a very loud thumb." Kaa leaned over to Scar."Hypnotism can ride you of your habit." Kaa's eyes began to turn different colors; Scar looked into them and became hypnotized."Slow, easy." said Kaa. Scar began to sit down with a smile on his face as he sucked his thumb quietly.

"Ah." Gasped Scar as he jumped out of his trance. "None of that, none of that."

"Well I was only trying to help." said Kaa.

"I wonder." said Scar."Silly Serpent."

"Silly Serpant" repeated Kaa sounding hurt.

"Now look here." said Scar as he looked at himself in a mirror."One more, one more hiss out of you Kaa and you are walking to Nottingham."

Kaa slithered over into a basket."Snakes don't walk they slither. So there." He said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile at that time in the woods Banjo and Fox were putting on disguises and running towards the carriages.

Banjo pulled up his pants as Fox ran behind him putting on a blue shirt. Banjo pulled out a wig and placed it on his head while Fox put earrings on.

Then the two came to a tree and peered over it. There they saw the caravan, the horns blowing and the armored soldiers.

"Now what about tat's the luck?" asked Banjo as he tied a bonnet to his head."It's only a circus, a peanut operation." But Fox knew otherwise.

"Peanuts!" he said looking up at Banjo."Why you dunce, that's the royal couch. It's prince Scar himself."

'The prince?" said Banjo."Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty." He then turned and began to walk away."I'll catch you later."

"What?" said Fox as he jumped before Banjo stopping him."I miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

"Uh." sighed Banjo."Here we go again." The caravan continued to move on. Then along the road Fox and Banjo jumped out in their disguise and in female voices they spoke.

"Udelaly, Udelaly." called Fox."Fortune tellers."

"Fortunes, forecast, lucky charms." said Banjo. Scar emerged from his carriage and seemed very amused by the fortune tellers.

"Fortune tellers, how droll." He said."Stop the couch." The carriage then stopped there.

"Sire." hissed Kaa in Scar's ear."They may be bandits."

"Oh poppycock." said Scar."Female bandits? What's next robbage?" Then Scar gave a chuckle. Then he turned his attention to the two women."My dear ladies you have my permission to kiss the royal hands." He said extending his paws and showing his fingers with many rings on them."Which ever you like." Fox and Banjo smiled in excitement.

"Oh, how gracious." said Fox. Then he slid the ring off Scar's finger and hissed his hand."And generous." Scar didn't notice this, but Kaa did.

"Sire Sire." He hissed in Scar's ear."did you see what they-." As he spoke his forked tongue went into Scar's ear.

"Stop." shrieked Scar with a laugh."Stop hissing in my ear." At that moment Banjo leaned down and kissed Scar's fingers. He kissed his fingers and picked up the diamonds on his rings. Kaa then looked at him and Banjo gave a large smile showing off the diamonds in his teeth.

Kaa freaked and went to tell Scar, but as he was about to speak his tongue hit Scar's ear again.

Scar shrieked out this time."Ah, Kaa." He said grabbing the snake."Oh, you've hissed your last." And then Scar tied Kaa in a knot. Scar then looked around for a place to put him; he then came across a basket.

Scar opened it and then threw Kaa into the basket, then proceeded to sit on top of it."Suspicious Snake." He said.

"Masterfully done your Excellency." said Fox as he stepped into the carriage and then closed the blinds. Then fox and Banjo began their parlor trick."Now close your eyes and concentrate." said Fox."close your eyes." Scar ten opened one of his eyes."No peaking sire." said Fox. Scar closed his eyes again. Fox then looked down at a bag of gold next to Scar's feet and chuckled, then turned back to Scar. Fox began waving his arms around."From the mists of time come forth spirits." He then leaned over to the side of the carriage and called "Yoo-hoo."

Outside the carriage was Banjo holding a ball filled with fireflies on the end of a stick.

"Ok little fireflies, glow babies glow." He said picking it up.

"We're waiting." said Fox's voice from inside the carriage. Then Banjo put the ball into the carriage.

"Look sire, look." said Fox pointing to the floating ball. Scar looked up at it.

"Incredible." He said surprised."Floating spirits." He then reached out and tried to touch the orb, but was smacked away by Fox.

"Naughty, naughty." He chuckled."You mustn't touch young man."

"Oh how dare you strike the royal hand." said Scar rubbing his paw that was hit.

"SHH, Shh." said Fox as he put his hand on Scar's mouth."You'll break the spell, just gaze into the crystal ball."

Scar looked at the glowing orb as Fox chanted."Udelaly, udelaly oh". He said stopping."A face appears." He told. Scar looked into the orb and saw his reflection."A crown is on his noble brow."

"Udelaly." Exclaimed Scar."A crown how exciting."

"His face is handsome." said Fox."Regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face." Outside the carriage Banjo heard the words Fox was using and he was very shocked.

"Handsome, regal, majestic." Said Scar infatuated with himself."Loveable., yes yes. Cuddly. Oh that's me to a T it really is." At that time Fox saw his chance to grab the gold. He reached for it, but was slapped away by Kaa who was watching him.

"Oh." said Fox retracting his hand."I."

"Now what?" asked Scar. Fox quickly got back into character.

"I see um, your illustrious name." he told.

"I know my name." barked Scar."Get on with it!"

Kaa was holding the bag of gold but Fox reached for it as he spoke."Your name will go down, down, down." He grabbed the gold and ripped it form Kaa's grasp."In history of course." Then Fox extended the gold out of the carriage and handed it to Banjo.

"Yes, I knew it." Said Scar overjoyed."I knew it. You hear that Kaa?" he asked looking around for him."But then remembered where he was."He's in the basket." He groaned. Then Scar began to hit the basket."Don't forget it." He told Kaa.

Meanwhile outside Banjo was doing more work of his own.

"What have we here?" he said looking at the golden wheels of the carriage."Solid gold hubcaps." Then Banjo leaned down in front of the back hubcap, and then proceeded to take it off. When he was done he moved over to the front wheel and did the same.

And then something else caught Banjo's sight. A large treasure chest, being held up by three Rhinos.

"Udelaly the jackpot." He said. Then Banjo proceeded to sneak over and stab a sword into the bottom of the chest, cutting a hole in it. Then when the gold began to pour out Banjo opened his shirt and caught the gold.

Then one of the Rhino guards became suspicious. He watched Banjo go but then a smile grew on his face as he did. Then he whistled out to Banjo.

Banjo continued to walk but gave the Rhino a wave. Then Banjo turned the corner around the carriage and then began to run. At that moment Fox came running out of the carriage with a bag of gold and wearing Scar's robe.

The two continued to run, but when they turned the corner ran into each other and the gold went all over the ground. The two quickly got up and frantically began picking up the coins.

Just then Scar opened the blinds to his carriage. He was wearing nothing but his crown and long johns. Then he watched Banjo and then Fox run by. He was shocked by the sight. Fox turned around and gave the prince a wave as he laughed. Scar then looked himself over.

"ROBBED!" he shouted."I'VE BEEN ROBBED. Kaa." He shouted. At that moment the snake got out of the basket and came slithering to the prince."You're never around when I need you." Kaa then stood before the prince and looked him over."I've been robbed." told Scar.

"Of course you've been robbed." snapped Kaa.

At that time fox and Banjo kept running. Fox in the lead, Banjo behind him holding the robe he was wearing.

"Udelaly Udelaly." called Fox. Banjo turned back.

"Fortunes, forecasts, lucky charms." He said waving at the Rhino from before, who waved back.

"After them you fools." ordered Scar. Then the Rhinos armed their weapons and quickly gave chase.

Then as everyone was running the hubcaps on the wheel began to come off, then finally they slid off. Scar was flung out the back and was holding onto the curtain. But then the curtain tour and Scar was sent to the muddy ground below.

"No, No, No, No, No." he moaned.

"I knew it." said Kaa."I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you but no no you wouldn't listen and-" He stopped as Scar held a mirror in his hand and scowled at Kaa.'Ah, Ah." said Kaa as he sank down as Scar held the mirror over him."Seven years bad-" Then Scar hit him."Luck that's what it is. Besides you broke your mother's mirror."

"Ah Mommy." Exclaimed Scar as he went back to sucking his thumb." I've got a dirty thumb." He said pulling his thumb out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

A reward poster of Fox is seen hanging on a tree. Falco steps out from behind it holding his guitar.

"Well even thought Scar had offered a huge reward for the capture of Fox, that illusive rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor." told Falco."And believe me it's a good thing he did." said Falco as he looked around and observed many of the poor starving people."Cause what with taxes and all the poor folks of Nottingham were starving to death."

Falco's attention then turned dove to a figure walking down the road. It was a wolf.

"Uh-Oh." He said."Here comes old bad new himself. "The honorable sheriff of Nottingham, Wolf O' Donnell."

Wolf wandered around doing his daily duty as sheriff, one of those duties was tax collecting. AS he walked along, he sang a song about it.

**Wolf: Every town, has taxes to**

** And the taxes is due**

** Do Do Do Do**

"Well lookie there." He said pointing to his right. He looked over to see Peppy Hare, dressed in friar's cloths sneaking out his a house and ten running down the street."Friar Peppy, the old due gooder he's out doing good again." said Wolf as he poked his head out from behind the side of the house.

Peppy made his way around town to the black smith, Bill Grey. Peppy opened the door and went inside where he saw Bill, with a broken leg but still working.

"Well, good morning Peppy." said Bill.

"Shh, Shh." said Peppy."For you Bill." He said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a bag of coins and handed it to Bill."From Fox."

"Oh, God Bless Fox." said Bill as he took the bag.

Outside Wolf was approaching the door.

"Do,Do,Do,Do,Do." He sang out loud. Then he stood before the door. He knocked on it then put his ear to it.

"It's the sheriff." He heard Peppy's voice say."Hide it quick."

"Here I come ready or not." Said Wolf, then he proceeded to open the door."Well greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector." He said with a smile and his arms wide open.

"Oh, take it easy Wolf." said Bill as he leaned on his crutch and showed his broken leg. ."What with this busted leg and all I'm way behind on my work."

"I know Bill." said Wolf."But your way behind on your taxes too."

"Oh, have a heart sheriff." said Peppy as he walked over to a rocking chair."Can't you see he's laid up?" Peppy then took the chair in his hands."C'mon Bill, you'd better sit down and rest."

Bill then made his way over t the chair, leaning on his crutch. But when his cast hit the ground it made a jingling noise.

Wolf put his hand to his ear and listened with a big smile on his face. Bill got down and sat in the chair.

Wolf then walked over and put a stool down, for Bill to rest his foot.

"Let me give you a hand with that leg." He said grabbing it and then hoisting it high in the air."Upsie dazie." Then he held his hand out and gold coins fell out of the cast."Bingo." said Wolf. Peppy's face was full of shock."What they won't think of next." Said Wolf as he began hitting the bottom of the cast. Bill began screaming in pain, and then a last gold coin fell out of the cast." It smarts don't it Bill, but Prince Scar says that taxes should hurt." told Wolf.

"Now see here you." yelled Peppy."You evil, flint hearted-"

"Now, now, now." said Wolf waving his hands at the friar."Save your sermon preacher, it ain't Sunday ya know."

Then Wolf went on his way, while he did he continued his song.

**Wolf: Do Do Do Do Do**

** They call me a 'slob'**

** But I do my job**

** Do Do Do Do**

Continuing on his way, Wolf's travels led him to another household. This was the house of Lola Bunny, and at their house it was the birthday of their son thumper. The whole family danced around singing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Thumper." They sang as Lola handed her son a present.

"Happy Birthday to you." sang Wolf as he barged into the house, frightening all those inside."Well now sunny." He said standing before Thumper."That box is just downright pretty ain't it?'

"Well Mr. Sheriff sir." replied Thumper sheepishly."It's my birthday present sir."

"It sure is." said Wolf with a devious smile on his face."Why don't you open it?" Thumper proceeded to do so. He ripped open the top of the box and looked at the gift inside."Oh Boy." exclaimed Thumper as he tipped the box over, preparing to catch it in his hand."One whole farthing." Then as the coin slid out of the box Wolf put his hand out and took the coin.

"Have you no heart?" snapped Lola."We all saved to give it to him."

"Now that's mighty thoughtful of you woman." Said Wolf as he flipped the coin in the air and then put it into his pocket."The family that saves together pays together." Then Wolf leaned down to the crying Thumper on the floor."Now don't take it so hard sonny." He said patting him on the head."Prince Scar wishes you a happy Birthday too."

Just then an old blind Fox with poor clothing and a walking stick came walking into the house. He held a cup in his left hand.

"Alms, Alms for the poor." He said as he patted his stick on the ground."Alms Alms."

"Well ha ha." said Wolf as he looked at the coin in his hand. Then he slammed the coin down into the cup, he slammed it which caused that coin and three others to jump out of the cup. When they did Wolf took them in his hands. Lola gasped at this."Well so far it's been a cheerful morning." Said Wolf as he put the coins in his pocket."Keep saving." He said as he exited out the door.

"What a dirty trick." said Lola as she went over to the Fox."You poor old man." Then she took him by the arm. "Come in come in and rest."

"Thank you Thank." said the old Fox as he took a seat."Now tell me did me old ears hear that someone was having a birthday today?"

"Yes, sir." replied Thumper with a tear in his eyes."And that mean old sheriff took my birthday present.

"Easy now." replied the Fox as he patted Thumper on the head." Don't let it get you down." He said as he took off his glasses revealing himself to be Fox McCloud.

"Ge-wiz." Said Thumper surprised."It's Fox McCloud."

"Happy Birthday, son." said Fox as he stood up and took off his disguise.

"Oh he's so handsome." said one of Thumpers' sisters."Just like in his reward posters."

"Tell me how old are you today?" asked Fox.

"I'm seven years old." said Thumper proudly."Going on eight."

"Seven." said fox putting his hand on his chin."Well that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you." Said Fox as he reached behind his back and pulled out a miniature bow and arrow and handed it to thumper.

"For me?" exclaimed Thumper."Ge thanks Mister Fox sir." Then he took the bow a struck a pose."How do I look?"

"Not much like mister Fox McCloud." said Thumper's younger sister.

"She's right there is something missing." said Fox."Of course." He said and then took his hat off his head and placed it on Thumper's head."There you go."

"Oh boy." exclaimed Thumper with his new hat, although it covered most of his head."Now how do I look?"

"The hats to big." chuckled his older sister.

"Sh, mind your manners." said Lola.

"Yes mind your manners." scolded the younger sister.

"Udelaly." said Thumper as he bounded out of the room."I'm gonna try it out."

"Goodbye Mister Fox McCloud." said Thumper's younger sister as she left the room."Come again for my birthday."

Now Lola approached Fox."Oh you have made this day a wonderful one, how can I ever thank you?"

"I only wish I could do more." Said Fox as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of money and handed it to her."Here, to keep your chin up." Then Fox began putting his disguise on."Someday there will be peace in Nottingham you'll see."

Then Fox headed out the door.

"Oh Fox." said Lola as she watched him go."You do so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, Bless you."

Meanwhile in the castle of Prince Scar, in the tower of the castle was Krystal along with her assistant Katt Monroe.

And at that time Krystal dance around the room in a dreamlike state. Kaii sat back in her chair and watched.

"Ah me, young love." She said."Oh it's a grand thing."

Krystal made her way over to her closet door and opened it up, and on the inside was a reward poster of Fox.

"Oh Katt surely he must know how much I still love him." She said as she looked at the picture.

"But of course my dear." replied Katt."Believe me someday soon, your uncle King Mufasa will have an outlaw for an in-law."

"Oh Katt." chuckled Krystal."But When? When?"

"Oh Patience my dear patience." said Katt."After all absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or forgetful." replied Krystal as she hung her head."Oh I've been away so long." She said as she made her way to the window."What if he's forgotten all about me?"

Meanwhile hiding out in the forest was Fox and Banjo. But Krystal was wrong for Fox hadn't forgotten about her, and as he thought about her he was neglecting his duties of watching the food.

He stirred the pot but was in a trance like state as he hummed to himself. Banjo stood a few feet behind him hanging up cloths.

"Hey lover boy." said Banjo."How's that grub coming man I'm stravin." Fox did not reply but continued to hum."Fox, Fox, Fox." said Banjo as he peered out from behind a shirt."Hey!" That finally got Fox's attention as he broke out of his trance.

"Hey what?" asked Fox as he looked up at Banjo."What did you say?"

"Oh forget it." said Banjo."Your minds not on food your thinking about somebody with long eyelashes and your smellin that sweet perfume." Just then the pot of food began to over boil causing smoke to rise into the air. Banjo sniffed the air but then began to cough as the smoke caught his nose.

"Ah Ah it's boiling over." Said Fox as he jumped up and stood over the sizzling pot.

"Your burning the chow." said Banjo as he jumped over. Then he picked it up and set it down on a cool place and began fanning it down.

"Sorry Banjo." said Fox."Yes I was thinking about Krystal again, I can't help it. I love her Banjo."

"Look why don't you stop moaning and moping around, just marry the girl." said Banjo as he threw a shirt at Fox.

"Marry her?" asked Fox as he took the shirt off his face."You don't just walk up to a girl hand her a bouquet and say 'Hey remember me, we were kids together will you marry me?' It just isn't done that way." Then fox turned and walked off.

"Oh c'mon Fox, climb the castle walls." told Banjo as he stirred the pot. Then he pulled out a burnt piece of food from it, but then threw it away."Sweep her off her feet carry her off in style."

"It's no use Banjo I've thought it all out." replied Fox."It just wouldn't work, besides what could I guy like me offer her?"

"Well for one thing you can't cook." replied Banjo.

"I'm serious Banjo she's a high born lady of quality." said Fox. At that time Friar Peppy was approaching their camp.

"So she's got class so what?" asked Banjo with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm an outlaw that's what." replied Fox. At this time Peppy stood behind Foc although Fox didn't see him there."That's no life for a lovely lady always on the run, what kind of a future is that?"

"Oh for heaven's sake son." Said Peppy causing Fox to jump back in his place."Your not outlaw. Why some day they'll call you a great hero."

"A hero." chuckled Fox."You hear that Banjo we've just been pardoned."

"Oh that's a gag we haven't even been arrested yet." chuckled Banjo.

"Alright laugh you two rogues." said Peppy as he made his way over to Banjo."But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham." Then he took a spoonful of the soup, but then immediately coughed, then turned back to Fox."Old Prince Scar is having an archery tournament tomorrow."

"Archery tournament?' asked Banjo."Fox could win that standing on his hands right Fox?"

"Thank you Banjo." said Fox as he took a bow."But I'm sure we're not invited."

"No bur." continued Peppy."there will be somebody how'll be very disappointed if you don't come."

"Old bushel britches the honorable sheriff of Nottingham." Said Banjo.

"No." said Peppy."Krystal."

"Krystal?" asked Fox.

"Yea." replied Peppy."She's gonna give a kiss to the winner."

"Kiss to the winner." Said fox with a smile."Udelaly." he exclaimed as he jumped in the air."Come on Banjo what are we waiting for?"

"Hold it Fox." said Banjo."That place is gonna be crawling with soldiers."

"Ah but remember." said Fox as he stood up with his bow and arrows."Faint hearts never won fair lady." Banjo and Peppy looked at him."Fear not my friends." Then Fox shot an arrow forward, then that arrow bounced off a pan, then Fox threw his hat in the air."This will be my greatest performance." Then the arrow flew up and hit the hat. Then the hat fell back down onto Fox's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Horns blew filling the air. A large parade of animals marched their way past two large towers, on them was a sign that read 'Archery Tournament'.

The parade marched on passing by all the people who watched on.

Scar stood at his chair with Kaa by his side, the prince gave a chuckle to himself.

"Kaa this is a red letter day." He said as he sat down.

"Oh yes indeed sire." agreed Kaa."your plan to capture Fox McCloud is sure genius." Kaa then let out a laugh, causing himself to rise up in his seat above Scar.

"Kaa no one sits higher than the king." said Scar."Must I remind you." He said as he reached out and shoved the snake down in his seat.

"Oh forgive me sire." said Kaa."I didn't mean to."

"My trap is baited and set." said Scar as he wiggled his fingers together."And then revenge." Kaa nodded to him."REVENGE." he screamed causing the snake to shutter in his place as a gust of wind hit him.

"Shh." said Kaa."Not so loud sire. Remember only you and I know." Then he reached along Scar's shoulder and talked into his ear."And your secret is my secret." His tongue went into Scar's ear.

"Stop hissing in my ear." chuckled Scar."Secret what secret?"

"Why the capture of Fox McCloud." Replied Kaa as he returned to his seat.

"That insolent blagard." groaned Scar."I'll show him who wears the crown!" he said slamming his hand on his chair.

"I share your loathing sire." said Kaa."That Bandit who fooled you with that silly disguise who dared to rob you and make you look utterly ridiculous." But Scar did not like his choice of words.

"Enough." Barked Scar as he swung at Kaa but the snake dodged."Kaa you deliberately dodged."

"But sire, please." Begged Kaa.

"Stop sniveling and hold still." said Scar. Kaa prepared himself and then Scar hit him on top of the head.

"Thank you sire." Said Kaa.

Meanwhile Krystal and Katt made their way to the tournament.

"Oh Katt I'm so excited." said Krystal to her companion as they walked."But how will I recognize him?"

"Oh he'll let you know somehow." Replied Katt."That young rogue of yours is full of surprises my dear."

And just behind them in the bushes was Fox and Banjo. Banjo was all dressed up in some fancy pink cloths with a monocle while Fox was standing on stilts with a large coat and hat on.

"There she is Banjo." said Fox."Isn't she beautiful?" Then Fox began to walk out of the bushes to follow his love.

"Cool it lover boy." Said Banjo as he reached out and grabbed Fox pulling him back into the bushes."Your hearts running away with your head." He said as he tied a bill to Fox's mouth, making him look like a stork.

"Stop worrying." Said Fox."This disguise would fool my own mother."

"Yea but your mom ain't here." chuckled Banjo."You gotta fool old bushel britches." Then Banjo pointed to his right where they saw Wolf O'Donnell walking. Fox then looked over to Banjo and winked then he made his way out of the bushes and over to Wolf.

"Sheriff your honor?" asked fox as he changed his voice.

"Yea?" replied Wolf. Then Fox took his hand and began shaking it wildly.

"Meeting you face to face is a real treat a real treat." said Fox.

"Well thank you." said Wolf as he freed his hand."Excuse me I gotta go win this tournament." Said Wolf as he turned and left.

Banjo watched the whole thing from the bushes.

"Say Fox isn't a bad actor." He said as he wiped his monocle on his sleeve."but wait till he sees this scene I lay on prince Scar."

Then Banjo made his way out of the bushes and over to the King's chair.

"Oh my lord." He said as he approached."The head man himself." He said as he took a bow."You're beautiful."

Scar was fascinated by his words and took them to heart and sat proudly back as he brushed his whiskers.

"He has style eh Kaa?" he asked poking the snake next to him. Banjo then let out a laugh.

"You took the words right out of my mouth SJ." He said.

"SJ I like that." said Scar as he perked up."Do you know I do, Kaa put it on my luggage." Then Scar let out a laugh while Kaa sat back annoyed."SJ yes."

"And you?" asked Kaa to Banjo in disguise."Who are you sir?"

"I am Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney." Replied Banjo as he put his monocle on."And don't stick your tongue out at me kid." He said as he took Kaa's hat and put it over his mouth. Then Banjo bent down to one knee before Scar."And now your mightiness allow me to lay some protocol on you." He said as he took Scar's hand and prepared to kiss it.

"Oh no." said Scar as he retracted his hand."Forgive me but I lose more jewels that way, but please sit down."

"Thanks SJ." said Banjo as he took the seat next to Scar."Couldn't get a better seat than the royal box." Then Banjo felt something moving under him."Wow hey." He said and then reached around to grabbed whatever was moving and pull it out, it was Kaa."Well excuse me buster."

"Buster?" replied Kaa."You sir have taken my seat." Scar and Banjo broke out into a laughter.

"Kaa with you around who needs a court jester." Scar laughed, Kaa just sat back with his feelings hurt."Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"You mean I- I've been dismissed?" asked Kaa.

"You heard his mightiness move it creepy, get lost." said Banjo as he dropped Kaa to the ground."Be gone long one." Kaa then began to slither away.

Then as he did he began talking to himself."Creepy? Buster? Long One? Who's' that dopey duke think he is?"

But as he made his way around he passed Peppy and Falco who overheard his ramblings.

"Now he's up to something Friar." said Falco.

"Yea c'mon." replied Peppy. Then the two made their way to follow Kaa.

Just then the sound of trumpets picked up again. it was now that the archers began to march before the king. Meanwhile Peppy and Falco looked for Kaa.

The Snake had made his way into a balloon, then he began to blow air into it so he could fly high into he air. After a few puffs he was up in the air and could see everything. Then using his tail as a propeller he began to fly around. On the ground Peppy and Falco ran after him.

At that time Krystal appeared before Scar, and took her seat next to him.

Kaa flew over and observed the archers as they marched along. The last two in line where Wolf O'Donnell and Fox dressed as a stork.

From the back of the line fox saw Krystal sitting in between Scar and Katt, he decided to make his move.

"Ah your ladyship." He said as he leaned over towards her."Begging your pardon but it's a great honor to be shooting for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself." As he talked he pulled out a flower and presented it to her."Hope I win the kiss." He said to her and then winked.

Krystal took this time to look into the stork's eyes and she knew who it was, it was her true love in disguise.

"Oh." she said."Well then I wish you luck with all my heart." The two lovers took this time to look into each other's eyes. This would now be the driving inspiration for Fox to win.

"I wonder." Said Kaa as he observed the stork and suspicions grew in his mind. Then Kaa flew off, as he did Peppy reached out to try and grab him but just barely missed.

At that time the captain of the guards, a crocodile approached holding a pillow with a golden arrow on it.

"Your highness." He said."With your royal permission, we are ready to begin."

"Proceed Captain." said Scar.

"The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin." said The alligator. The crowd cheered and then the trumpets sounded off again. The gust of wind caused by the trumpets caused Kaa to be blown back in the sky.

Meanwhile the archers lined up and armed their bows, and then they aimed down their sights. Then they fired them off. All watched in anticipation as the arrows flew across the field and hit the targets.

The crowd cheered and jumped around. The archers armed themselves again and fired. Kaa moved from his place to get a better view.

Wolf O'Donnell fired off his arrow. It flew across the field and hit the target in the red. The crowd 'Booed' him at his success.

Kaa observed from behind a tree as Fox dressed in his disguise fired off his arrow. He fired one shot it flew through the air and hit dead center on the target, the crowd cheered him.

Kaa was shocked; Krystal clapped her hands in approval.

"A perfect bull's eye." said Scar."Well well." He said as he twiddled his whiskers. At that time Banjo leaned over and with a chuckle in his voice said

"That's what you call pulling it back and letting it go SJ."

On the line of archers Fox was talking to Wolf, who was preparing to shot.

"I'm gonna win that golden arrow." He blabbered." And then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely Krystal." He said leaning over onto Wolf."And then I'm-"

"Listen scissor bill." said Wolf turning to him."If you shot half as good as you blabbermouth your better than fox McCloud."

"Fox McCloud he says wow" said Fox as he hit Wolf on the back then armed his bow with another arrow."I'm tiptop alright but I'm not as god as he is." Then without looking Fox fired another arrow and it hit dead center on the target. Wolf was shocked by this, but Kaa became more suspicious and went in for a closer look.

"Ha-ha." laughed Banjo as he hit his knee."That kid's got class ain't he SJ."

"Indeed he does." replied Scar."Bravo Bravo." Then a malicious smile grew across his face.

"Oh by the way." said Fox to Wolf."I hear your having a bit of trouble catching that Fox McCloud."

"He's scared of me that's what it is." replied Wolf."you notice he didn't show up here today, ha I can spot him right through those phony disguises."

At that time Kaa flew over and looked up the big coat the stork was wearing and then all suspicions were confirmed.

"It's him." He said."It's Fox McCloud." Then Kaa flew back into the air."I just can't wait to tell his majesty."

But on the ground two were ready to stop him. Peppy had armed an arrow into Falco's guitar and fired it off at Kaa,

The arrow flew up into the air and popped the balloon that kept Kaa flying so then he fell to the ground, where Peppy caught him. Then peppy began pushing Kaa into a barrel that read 'Ale'.

"Unhand me you-" barked Kaa but was then stopped as Peppy slammed his hand down and trapped Kaa inside the barrel."Please Please." Said Kaa form inside."I don't drink."

At that time the Crocodile captain spoke up again.

"Attention everyone the final contestants are the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham Wolf O'Donnell." Wolf step forward and cue and took a bow but was booed by the crowd."And the Stork." Finished the Gator. Then the stork stepped forward and waved to the crowd who cheered back.

The Stork, who was Fox in disguise turned over and waved to Krystal's direction. Krystal who was sitting next to Scar waved back.

"By dear I'd say you favor that Stork." said Scar.

"Why yes sire." replied Krystal."At least he amuses me."

Scar let out a chuckle."Coincidentally my young lady he amuses me to." The Scar put his hands together and gave a dark chuckle.

"For the final round move the target back thirty paces." ordered the crocodile. The drums began to roll then.

A lizard stood next to the Target and was approached by wolf.

"You heard him Leon get going, move it." He ordered. Leon then stepped behind the target and jumped inside it his eyes visible above the target.

"And remember what your suppose to do." whispered Wolf.

"Yes sir." said Leon as he moved back to his position. Now Wolf armed his arrow and shot it at the target with Leon inside.

As the arrow approached the target, the target jumped up in the air allowing the arrow to hit it dead in the center. The crowd all booed.

Wolf chuckled and turned to the stork."Well that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss, and the whole thing."

Now Fox dressed as the Stork stepped up to take his shot. But as he positioned himself Wolf stuck his bow at the end of Fox's and then right as he shot it off Wolf hit it. That caused Fox to shot the arrow high into the air.

The second he noticed that he armed his bow with another arrow and fired it at the first.

The second arrow hit the first changing it's course of direction downwards at the target. The arrow flew down and hit the target dead center, breaking Wolf's arrow in half.

The crowd all cheered in approval. Scar motioned over to the crocodile captain. The crocodile gave an evil smile and then turned to a rhino soldier, and whispered something in his ear.

At that moment the Stork approached the King's box with a group of soldiers behind him.

"Archer I commend you." said Scar."For your superior skill you'll get what's coming to you." But Fox did not look at Scar the whole time he and Krystal were looking at each other."Our royal congratulations." Now fox turned to Scar.

"Thank you your highness." He said taking Scar's hand."Meeting you face to face is a real treat a real treat."

"Release the royal fingers." said Scar as he freed his hand. Then a soldier handed Scar a sword."And now I name you the winner." said Scar. Fox took a bow."Or more appropriately." He said as he ran his sword along the coat and then cut it. The coat fell to shreds as Fox stood there without his disguise and all could see him."The loser." The crowd all gasped."Seize him." ordered Scar.

Then the soldiers surrounded fox and proceeded to tie him up.

"I sentence you to sudden, instant and immediate death." ordered Scar.

"Oh no." said Krystal. Then tears began to roll down her face."Please, please sire." She said as she fell before Scar's feet."Spare his life please have mercy."

"My dear why should I?" asked Scar.

"Because I love him your highness." told Krystal.

"Love him?" asked Scar."and does this prisoner return your love?" All looked voer to fox who was now held by Wolf O'Donnell and Leon.

"Krystal my darling." said Fox."I love you more than life itself."

"Ah young love." said Scar."Your pleas have not fallen on a heart of stone." He said as he put his hand on his chest."But traitors of the crown must DIE!"

"Traitors to the crown." said Fox."That crown belongs to King Mufasa. Long Live King Mufasa!"

The crowd joined in with him."Long Live King Mufasa."

"Enough." said Scar as he jumped up and down in his chair."I am King, King, King. Off with his head!" Then a drum roll began to play, and a Rhino wielding a large battle ax approached Fox.

Everyone thought this was the end for Fox. Krystal began to cry and rested her head on Katt. Just then everything was stopped by Scar's voice yelling "Stop." Everyone turned to him."Executioner stop hold your ax." Said Scar.

Behind Scar holding a knife to his back was Banjo."Ok big shot." He said."Now tell 'em to untie my buddy or I'll."

"Sherriff release my buddy." Said Scar frantically, he was then stopped by another poke in his back."I mean release the prisoner."

"Untie the prisoner?" asked Wolf.

"You heard what he said." said Katt standing up.

"Wolf I make the rules." said Scar as he squirmed in his seat."And since I am the head man-" he was then tugged back."not so hard you mean thing." He whispered."Let him go for heaven's sakes, Let him go!" Scar screamed.

"Love conquers all." Bellowed Katt as Fox undid the ropes that bound him. With that the crowd cheered as Krystal ran up to Fox.

"I owe my life to you my darling." Said Fox.

"I couldn't have lived without you." Replied Krystal as the two hugged.

'there's something funny going on here." Said Wolf.

"Now SJ." said Banjo to Scar."Tell my buddy to kiss Krystal or I've just found a new pin coition." Wolf stepped behind the royal box wielding his sword and heard everything.

"Why you." He said and then swung his sword. Banjo ducked and then punched Wolf in the chin releasing his grip on Scar.

"KILL HIM." Yelled Scar as he stood up."Don't stand there KILL HIM." And at that moment the soldiers charged Fox. Banjo ran from behind the royal box and tossed Fox a sword. Then the two began doing battle.

Banjo holding a stick ran up and hit a rhino soldier in the back. Then another attacked and swung his ax. Banjo dodged then hit the rhino in the stomach.

Just then as the soldiers attacked Fox Scar pulled out his sword and prepared to strike. But Fox quickly turned around and hit the sword out of the lion's hand.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me." cried Scar as he turned and ran off and took cover behind a barrel."Kill him." He shouted.

"Run for it." said Katt to Krystal."This is no place for a lady." Then with the golden arrow in hand she ran up and hit a rhino soldier in the behind with it. But then Katt's hand was grabbed by someone, she looked up to see Wolf there.

Katt grabbed Wolf's arm and then flipped him over onto the ground."Take that you scoundrel." She said.

"Help Fox help." called out Krystal as she was being chased by Leon and Panther. But then Fox swooped down from the sky on a rope and picked Krystal off the ground and to the top of the royal box.

"Krystal my love will you marry me?" asked Fox as he took her hand.

"Oh darling I thought you'd never ask me." replied Krystal as Fox kicked away a spar that came at them, but then the two fell from the roof onto the King's chair."But you could have chosen a more romantic setting." She said as Fox crossed swords with Panther. Then Fox kicked Panther away and then jumped to Krystal's side.

"For a honeymoon." He said as he pushed the chair."London."

"Yes." She replied.

"Normandy."

"Yes."

"Sunny Spain." He said with a flip of his sword.

"Why not?"

At that time Katt was being chased by a group of soldiers into a tent. On the other side of the tent Banjo pushed a whole number of them into the other side."What a main event this is." said Banjo as he did so. Then Katt and the ones following her went in on the other side. The group then caused Banjo to be knocked out on the other end."What a beautiful brawl." He said as he ran back in. Then it happened again, only this time Katt was pushed out. She got to her feet and stabbed the first person she saw with the arrow. Someone shrieked and then the tent began running.

Banjo stuck his head out of the top."Hey who's driving this thing?" he said as the tent kept running. As it did he saw a number of figures around him fox and Krystal, Peppy, Falco, Wolf O'Donnell.

Fox now clashed swords with Wolf O'Donnell. Wolf swung and Fox blocked, then again.

"We'll have six children." said Fox looking back at Krystal.

"Six, oh a dozen at least." She said.

Just then the tent ran by, it was ten that Banjo noticed I was headed straight for the tower. It was now that Banjo jumped off and ran into the woods. Then the running tent collided with the tower.

Just then Katt ran off towards the woods, but before she made her exit she turned around and screamed "Long Live King Mufasa." Then as a barrage of arrows came at her Banjo reached out and pulled her to safety.

Scar was left in the vicious aftermath."Kaa your never around when I need you." He said.

"Coming, coming." He heard a voice call from the barrel he used for cover. Scar grabbed the cork and opened it up, then Kaa slithered out."Oh there you are old boy." Said Ka as he looked at Scar stupidly."SJ you'll never believe this but the stork is really Fox McCloud."

"Fox McCloud." Grunted Scar as he heard his opponent's name who had evaded his capture once again. Then Scar let out a shriek as he grabbed Kaa and tied him to a pole."Get out of that if you can."

Meanwhile in Sherwood Forest. Fox holding Krystal's hand lead her back to his hideout. The two walked in the moonlight across the river, the fireflies dancing around them. Then they made their way behind the waterfall to Fox and Banjo's camp. When they got there they found all to be silent.

"Oh Fox what a beautiful night." She said as the two embraced each other."I wish it would never end."

But then their moment was broken by a voice that hollered "Surprise." The two turned around to see Peppy jumped out of the bushes."Long live Fox McCloud."

Then Mickey and Minnie Mouse appeared next to him."And long live Krystal." They said. Then many other villagers appeared out of the bushes shouting "Bravo."

"And down with that prince Scar." Said Katt.

"Yeah." Said Banjo as he played his guitar.

**Banjo: Oh the world will sing of an English King thousand years from now**

** And not because he passed some laws**

** Or had that lofty brow**

** While bonny good Kung Mufasa leads the great crusade he's on**

** We'll all have to slave away from that good for nothing Scar**

** Incredible as he is inept**

** Whenever the history books are kept**

** They'll call him the Phony King of England**

** All: A pox on that phony king of England**

** Banjo: He sits alone**

** On a giant throne pretending he's the king**

** A little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string**

** Then he throws and angry tantrum if he cannot have his way**

** Then he calls for mom while he's sucking his thumb**

** You see he doesn't want to play**

** To late to be known as Scar the first, he's sure to be known as Scar the worst**

** A pox on that phony King of England**

**Banjo to Falco: You laid that country on me babe **

** Banjo: While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread**

** Mufasa's crown keeps slippin down around that pointed head**

** But while there is a merry man in Fox's wily pack**

** We'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back**

** A minute before he knows we're there old Fox'll snatch his underwear**

** The breezy and Uneasy king of England**

** The snivellin grovellin**

** Measly weasely**

** Blabberin Jabberin**

** Gibberin Jabberin**

** Blunderin Plunderin**

** Wheelin dealin**

** Prince Scar that phony king of England, Yea**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Wolf walked into the castle after doing his normal routine of collecting taxes. But unlike usual he had a new song to sing this time.

**Wolf: He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way**

** Then calls for mom and sucks his thumb**

** Too late to be known as Scar the first he's sure to be known as Scar the worst**

Then he stood before the desk where Kaa sat behind. The two gave a chuckle at hearing the song.

"How bout that?" asked Wolf.

"That's Scar to a T." replied Kaa with a laugh in his voice."Let me try Let me try." Then Kaa cleared his throat.

**Kaa: To late to be known as Scar the first**

** He's sure to be known as Scar the worst**

Just then Scar opened the door and caem into the room, without the knowledge of Wolf or Kaa. But the Kaa looked over Wolf's shoulder and saw Scar standing in the doorway. Scar gave a confused angered look Kaa's way.

**Kaa: The fabulous marvelous merciful**

"No you've got it all wrong Kaa." said Wolf.

**Wolf: The snivelin grovelin weaselin **

"Enough!" yelled Scar as he jumped into the room, almost spilling the wine bottle he had in his hand. Then he threw the bottle at Wolf, who ducked his head but had the wine drip all over him.

"But sire it's a big hit." said Wolf."The whole village is singing it."

"Oh they are, are they?" asked Scar as he approached the sheriff."Well they'll be singing a different tune. Double the taxes, triple the taxes squeeze every last drop out of those musical peasants." He said as he grabbed Kaa and shook him while he got really close to Wolf's face.

In days that past everything really changed, it was a dark rainy day on Nottingham.

"Man oh man." Said Faclo's voice over a gloomy looking Nottingham."That Scar sure made good on his threats. And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation. Taxes, Taxes, Taxes. Why he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham."

A look at the jail showed Wolf sleeping outside with Panther and Leon close by.

"If you couldn't pay your taxes you went to jail." Said Falco. A look up at the window showed Falco behind bars."Yep I'm in here too, Nottingham was in deep trouble."

**Falco: Every town**

** Has it's ups and downs**

** Sometimes ups outnumber he downs**

** But not in Nottingham **

** I'm inclined to believe**

** If we weren't so down**

** We'd up and leave **

** We'd up and fly**

** If we had wings for flying**

** Can't you see the tears we're crying**

** Can't there be some happiness for me**

** But not in Nottingham**

Looking outside a new group of prisoners were heading into the jail.Not too far away in the middle of an old graveyard was an old church.

Coming from that church was a bell. Inside the Peppy rang the bell, while Mickey played the organ.

"Friar Peppy." said Mickey."I don't think anyone is coming."

"Your right Mickey." Said Peppy as he turned away from the bell and began to walk back into the church."But maybe the sound of this church bell will give those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." Mickey continued to play the organ while Minnie brushed the floor with a broom.

"How can that prince Scar tax the heart and soul out of the poor people?" said Minnie.

"Yea those poor people." Said Peppy as he opened up the poor box and looked inside."Look our poor box is like our church." He then let out a sign."Empty."

It was then that Minnie left for a moment back to her and Mickey's room. She pulled up the mattress and there was a single coin. She picked it up and returned to Peppy.

"Friar Peppy." She said as she approached the rabbit."We've saved this; it's not much but please take it for the poor." And she presented him the coin.

"Your last farthing?" asked Peppy."Oh, little sister no one can give more than that." He said with a smile as he took the coin and put it into the box."Bless you both."

"We were just saving it for a rainy day." said Mickey with a chuckle.

"Well its raining now." Said Peppy as he looked outside and saw the rain."Things can't get worse."

Then right on cue things got worse.

"Howdy Friar." Said a voice. Peppy turned around to see the sheriff Wolf O' Donnell walking into the church."Well it looks like I dropped by just in time."

"What does that big belly bully want here?" said Mickey as he turned away from the organ and to the visitor of the church.

"Mickey shh." said Minnie. Then Wolf walked over and opened the poor box and looked inside, then pulled out the single coin that was just put in there.

"Well what have we here?" he said with a smile as he did so.

"Now just a minute Wolf." Said Peppy shaking his finger."That's the poor box."

"It sure is." Said Wolf as he flipped the coin and put it in his pocket."And I'll just take it for poor prince Scar, every bit helps."

"You put that back." Said Minnie as she approached Wolf.

"And his majesty also blesses you little sister." said Wolf to her.

"You theavin scoundrel." Yelled Peppy as he walked up and stood before Wolf.

"now take it easy Peppy I'm just doing my duty." Said Wolf.

"Collecting Taxes for that greedy, arrogant, ruthless, no good prince Scar!" yelled Peppy.

"Listen Friar your mighty preacher and your gonna preach yourself right into a hangman's noose." Said Wolf as he waved his finger in Peppy's face.

"Get out of my church?" yelled Peppy. Then Peppy began pushing Wolf until he was out the door.

"Oh no." said Minnie as the two were outside.

"You want taxes?" asked Peppy as he fought Wolf with a stick."I'll give you taxes." Then Peppy hit Wolf in the stomach.

"Give it to him, give it to him Friar." Said Mickey in the doorway. Wolf now swung his sword and cut Peppy's stick in half, but the old rabbit continued to fight. Leon who was standing by a tree came into the fight.

Just then Leon snuck up on Peppy and put his hood over his head. Peppy then blindly began swinging his stick.

"Your under arrest for high treason to the crown." Said Wolf and then he latched a metal brace onto Peppy's neck.

"Oh no." said Minnie as she and Mickey watched form the sidelines, then she began to cry.

"There, there Minnie." Said Mickey as he tried to comfort her. Then Wolf walked along with his prisoner behind him and Leon brining up the rear.

**Falco: Every town**

** Has it's ups and downs**

** Sometimes ups outnumber the downs**

** But not in Nottingham**

Meanwhile in the king's castle in the king's throne room sat Scar with Kaa next to him along with endless piles of gold around him. But Scar sat in his chair with an angered looked on his face.

Kaa leaned over and tried to get him to speak."Sire if I may say, you're not your usual cheerful self today." Scar said nothing he still sat there with an angered look on his face. Kaa sat back and thought of more to say."I know, I know." He said as he moved over to a pile of coins."You haven't counted your money for days. It always makes you so happy." Still nothing from Scar."Sire taxes are pouring in, the jail is full and oh I forgot to mention Friar Peppy is in jail."

"FRIAR PEPPY!" yelled Scar as he jumped to his feet."It's Fox McCloud I want you idiot." Then he leaned down and looked at Kaa."I'd give all my gold just to get my hands on-" Then he stopped and regained himself."Did you say Friar Peppy?"

"Did i?" said Kaa frightened. 'Yes I did."

Scar ran his hand across his chin."Ah Kaa I have it." He said as he clapped his hands, then he began walking over to the window."I'll use that fat friar as bait to trap Fox McCloud."

"Another trap?" asked Kaa.

"Yes Yes you stupid serpent." Replied Scar."Friar Peppy will be lead to the gallows in the village square don't you see?"

"But sire hang Friar Peppy? A man of the church." Said Kaa.

"Yes my reluctant reptile." Said Scar as he opened the window."And when our hero tried to rescue him my men will be ready." Then Scar gave a sinister look out the window.

In the courtyard Wolf Leon and Panther all worked on the gallows. Leon and Panther sat on the top and Panther hammered away. Then Wolf grabbed the rope and put it into place.

"Well boys looks like everything's ready and all set." Said Wolf.

"Yep it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built Wolf." Said Panther. Then Leon jumped down behind wolf.

"Wolf don't you think we should give that trap door a test?" he said and then pulled the lever to drop the door. Then the floor opened and Wolf fell into it, the upper half of his body sticking out and he strummed his fingers on the ground.

"Criminedly." Groaned Wolf."Now I know why your mama called you Nutsy." Just then a figure approached the gallows, it was no stranger to Wolf. It was the blind old fox who was really Fox McCloud in disguise.

"Do me old ears hear the voice of Wolf O' Donnell?" he asked as he approached. Wolf felt flattered and gave a goofy smile.

"That's right old man." He said as he climbed out of the trap door.

"What's going on here?" asked Fox as he banged his cane on the gallows.

"We're gonna hang Friar Peppy." Told Wolf as he closed the door.

"No hang Friar." Said Fox as he broke character for a moment but then reverted back."Hang Friar Peppy?"

"You bet." Said Leon."At dawn and maybe it'll be a double hangin." Just then Panther covered Leon's mouth.

"Dummy up you dummy." He whispered.

"A double hanging." Said Fox."Wonder who gets the other rope?"

"Wolf he's getting to nosey." Said Panther as he stepped in front of Fox.

"I didn't mean nothing." Said Fox."But wouldn't there be trouble if Fox McCloud showed up?"

'Well what do ya know Wolf he guessed it." Laughed Leon.

"Leon shut it." Said Panther.

"Ah not to worry." Said Fox."Wolf is to smart and to crafty for the likes of him says I." Wolf was once again flattered by the old man's words.

"You hear that boys?" said Wolf."For being blind he sure knows a good man when he sees one says I."

Then Fox began to walk off."Wolf I still got a feeling that old man knows too much." Said Panther.

"Oh shut up Panther." Said Wolf."He's just a harmless old blind beggar."

Fox exited from their sights and meet with Banjo along the wall.

"Fox we can't let them hang Peppy." said Banjo.

"A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got." said Fox removing his disguise.

"A jailbreak?" asked Banjo."There ain't no way-"

"We've got to Banjo or Peppy dies at dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

That night Fox and Banjo made their move. The two silently climbed up a ladder, Fox looked over the wall and looked out, and there he saw the gallows that would kill Peppy armed soldiers along the walls and Wolf O'Donnell sitting in front of the jail. So Fox jumped over followed by Banjo.

The two made it to the ground and then silently tiptoed over to the wall. Just then they stood along the wall as Panther walked by holding a crossbow. He gave a look around and then walked past them. Banjo and Fox turned over to see Leon standing next to a wall.

He stood there a few moments, Banjo made his way over and prepared to grab Leon from behind. He slowly began to make his move.

"One o clock and all's well." shouted Leon causing Banjo to hide back in the bushes. At that moment the clock chimed 3o'clock. Now Wolf began to stir from his sleep.

"Leon you'd better set your brain's ahead a couple of hours." He said with a yawn.

"Yes sir." Said Leon."Does that mean adding or subtracting?"

"Oh forget it." Said Wolf as he waved Leon off and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Yes sir." Said Leon as he turned away.

"Leon how can I sleep with you yelling 'All's well' all the time." Said Wolf as he put his hands behind his head and sank back in his chair.

"Wolf everything ain't 'All's well." Said Panther as he approached Wolf."I've got a feeling there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute." He said as he turned and pointed his crossbow in Wolf's face.

"Crimanidly Panther." Exclaimed Wolf as he pushed the crossbow away."Point that thing the other way."

"Don't worry Wolf." Said Panther as he began patting his weapon."The safety's on old Betsy." Just then as he hit the bow it went off and shot an arrow off. Wolf ducked in his seat then when it came back Panther jumped I the air.

"What are you trying to do, you idiot." Panted Wolf as he reached forward and hit Panther on the head.

"Just doing my duty Wolf." Said Panther.

"You and that itchy trigger finger of yours." Said Wolf.

Just then Leon walked back to the same spot he was at before. Then Banjo reached over and tapped Leon on the head, the chameleon looked up and then Banjo grabbed him behind the bush.

"You hear that?" asked Panther.

"Sure did Panther." Said Wolf."There's something funny going on here, come on you'll cover me." Then Wolf led the way with Panther behind him.

Then as they walked Panther got close and tapped Wolf in the back with his crossbow, wolf froze in his spot.

"Wait." Said Wolf."Is the safety on old Betsy?"

"You bet it is." Said Wolf.

"That's what I'm afraid of, you go first." Told Wolf. Then Panther walked in front of wolf."Alright you in there." Called Wolf as he pulled out his sword."come out with your hands up."

On the other side of the wall Fox prepared his costume of Leon.

'Yea reach for the sky." Called Panther.

"Just you watch this partner." Said Fox as he finished up his costume.

"Be careful Fox." Said Banjo.

Then Fox stepped out into view of Wolf and Panther dressed as Leon.

"Ge Panther, put that peashooter down." He said in a mock Leon voice.

"Oh it's only Leon." Said wolf as he put his sword back then turned to Panther."Get back to your patrol, get." He said as he kicked his leg at him.

'I'm agettin I'm a getting." Said Panther as he went. Then Fox walked behind Wolf.

"That Panther." Wolf mumbled to himself."He's getting everybody edgy nothing' gonna happen. That old friars gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak." Fox looked back and winked at Banjo who smiled back.

Fox then pulled up and chair and sat Wolf down in it."Wolf why don't you just sit down here real cozy like."

"Well thank you Leon." Said Wolf.

"Just close your little eyeballs." Said Fox as he closed Wolf's eyes."The sandman's coming." Then he crossed Wolf's legs. Then he looked over and saw the keys to the jail on Wolf's belt."Why don't you let me loosen that belt." Then Fox began singing as he proceeded."Rock a by Wolf just you relax." Then he reached out and grabbed the keys.

Then Fox turned over and put the key in the keyhold, then slowly he began turning the key. But then he stopped as he heard the sound of Wolf's snoring.

"Leon that's mighty sweet." Said wolf sleepily."Sing it one more time please.'

"Rock a by Wolf just you relax." Sang Fox. Then Fox waved Banjo over, then the Bear very silently and quickly walked over to his partner. Fox had the door open and Banjo just walked right in.

Then Banjo reached his hand through the door and Fox handed him the keys. Then Banjo shut the door but it slammed on him.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Panther and then he shot off his crossbow. Wolf was awakened from his sleep as he tried to dodge the arrow."Jail break Jail break." Shouted Panther as he ran towards Wolf."I heard it the door the door."

Then as he ran past Fox, Fox tripped him. Then Panther slid on the floor and in front of Wolf.

"Now for the last time." Said Wolf as he stood over Panther."No more false alarms." Then Wolf kicked Panther.

"Now you release Peppy and the others." Told Fox to Banjo."and I'll drop in on the royal treasury."

Then the two went their separate ways. Banjo walked up the stairs of the jail but then he stopped when he saw a sign across a door that read 'Guilty of Death'. Banjo knew who this was so he quickly unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open.

As the light shined into the room he saw Peppr lay out and chained against the walls. Peppy looked up at the bear.

"Oh Banjo. It can't be." He said.

"Quiet." Whispered Banjo as he unlocked Peppy's chains."We're busting out of here."

"Thank God." Said Peppy."My prayers have been answered." Then the two made their way to the dungeon where all the other prisoners were. Banjo opened the door and stepped in, then he and Peppy went right to work.

Banjo unlocked Falco's foot, Peppy helped Bill up, Banjo ripped a chain that held some mice together, Peppy unlocked the chain that held Thumper.

"I'm ready where are the bad guys?" Said Thumper.

"Take it easy son." Said Peppy as he grabbed Thumper. Falco looked out the window and pointed to a figure in the distance. Climbing the tower into Scar's chamber was Fox. Looking up Fox could see the balcony that would lead him to his destination.

So fox pulled out his grabble and tossed it up, then he began to climb it. Then once he had made it he peaked his head over the side of the wall.

There he saw Scar asleep in his bed, Kaa sleeping at the foot of his bed and mountains of money around them.

Scar talked and moaned In his sleep."Fox McCloud, I'll get even." He hollered. Fox prepared his bow and arrow, he shot the arrow across and threw the jailhouse window. From there Banjo tied the rope and shot it back and it landed right above Scar's bed.

This caused Scar to wake up but only for a moment as he immediately fell back to sleep. Then one by one Fox put the bags of money onto the rope and pushed them along into the jailhouse.

"Fox McCloud." Spoke Scar as he then flipped over onto his belly. Then he suddenly began laughing. Fox looked over to see that Scar's foot was just before Kaa's tongue, and it was tickling him. Just then Scar reached out and kicked Kaa in the face awakening the serpent. Fox quickly jumped to the ground and Kaa didn't see him.

Then Kaa slithered deep down into his bed and went back to sleep. His bed then began to rock and that caused him to fall asleep even more. Fox was rocking his bed while he put the money on the rope.

The bags of money made their way into the jailhouse, once they did Banjo and Peppy handed them out.

"Praise the lord." Laughed Peppy."And pass the tax rebate."

"Come on follow me." Said Banjo as he headed out the door and the crowd followed. Outside Banjo saw Wolf still sleeping but then something happened. One of the bags of money had a rip in it so coins leaked out a few hitting Wolf.

This caused him to awaken and just as he was about to call out Banjo grabbed him. Then Banjo rushed out wearing Wolf's cloths.

"Sheriff." Said Panther as he approached who he thought was Wolf."Don't get mad but I still got a feeling that-" he stopped talking as Banjo looked up and revealed himself to not be Wolf. Then he grabbed Panther.

"Peppy." Whispered out Banjo. Then Peppy led the crowd out of the dungeon. "Get going hurry." Then Peppy led the group to the way out.

Just then the clock rang 4 o'clock as sunlight slowly began to hit. Fox ran and picked up the last bag of coins on the floor and tied them off. Then he saw another behind Scar's pillow.

Fox walked over lifted the pillow and took the bag then dropped the pillow back. Scar moaned and groaned in his sleep, then he began sucking his thumb. Kaa became awakened by this again while Fox saw one more bag of gold in Scar's arms. He slowly lifted up Scar's arm and reached for the bag.

Then as he lifted the bag out Scar's thumb became detached from his mouth. Fox slid the money out and Scar's thumb went back into his mouth. Then Fox jumped out onto the rope.

But then Kaa jumped out and grabbed the last bad he could, now he was being pulled along with the rope. Now Scar was being dragged along as well as Kaa was wrapped around his leg. Scar was now awakened**.**

The two came to the edge of the balcony where the bed tipped over and Scar was hanging on by his paws.

On the other end the now freed villagers pulled hard, and then Scar was pulled to hard and flew off the balcony and now towards the window. The rope went in threw the bars but Scar fell to the ground below.

Scar then looked up to see the people escaping with his money.

"Oh no, no my gold." He groaned. Then Scar ran up and closed the door."Guards to the jail." Then a group of Rhino soldiers came running his way. But they were coming right at Scar."Rhinos stop." Called out Scar, but then the soldiers crashed into Scar and ran through the door with him.

"Everybody this way." Called out Fox as he led the group out. Everyone followed after him, up on the towers the archers fired at them. Falco used his guitar as a shield from the arrows.

Then as more Rhino soldiers came at them Banjo tipped over a cart full of barrels, the barrels rolled and then hit the soldiers stopping them.

Meanwhile Peppy loaded the people onto a cart.

"That's everyone let's get going." Said Fox. Then he ran over and dropped the bridge.

"This ain't no hayride let's get out of here." Said Banjo as he pulled the cart.

"Onto Sherwood forest." Said Peppy.

"Stop." Yelled Lola from the back of the cart."My baby." Turning around the youngest of her children were still running towards them. Fox quickly stopped in his tracks and went back after her. He ran back and picked her up, but now Scar's soldiers were coming in closer.

Panther up in the tower dropped the gate, trapping Fox inside. The bridge dropped right before Fox.

"We got him now." Called Wolf as he ran towards Fox.

Banjo ran back and stood before Fox.

"Keep going don't worry about me." Said Fox as he handed Banjo the little girl. The soldiers closed in around him.

Fox quickly jumped up and began climbing the walls. All who saw him fired arrows and threw spears at him. Fox grabbed onto a rope and swung down, as he did he kicked Wolf into a group of Rhino soldiers.

Fox landed on the other wall and began climbing. As spears and arrows came at him he began dodging, as he climbed the wall.

On the ground Wolf grabbed a torch and followed after Fox. Fox made his way back into Scar's room.

'This time we got him for sure." Said Wolf as he ran up the steps after Fox. Fox at that time climbed into the room. He jumped in a thought all was safer now, but he was wrong. Wolf stood before him and swung his torch at Fox.

But Fox dodged and Wolf hit the curtains setting them ablaze. Fox then turned and ran away from Wolf, but Wolf followed after swinging his torch setting more things on fire.

Fox grabbed a chair and tried to fight back but Wolf just beat the chair out of his hands. Then Fox noticed Wolf standing on a rug. Fox quickly reached down and pulled the rug out from under him.

Then Fox turned and ran once again, Wolf tried to follow but was cut off but the flames. Fox ran all the way up, trying to escape the flames. He jumped out the window and began climbing to the very top. But the flames kept coming and were all around him.

At that moment Scar saw him pointed up and said "Shoot him."

On the ground below Banjo and Thumper watched the scene unfold. They saw Fox at the top of the burning tower, as the flames burned closer and closer Fox had only one thing to do jump. And jump he did into the moat below.

"Kill him." Screamed Scar."Kill him." Fox began to swim but suddenly a barrage of arrows came at him.

Then suddenly Fox fell underwater. Scar leaned over with a smile on his face. All waited in suspense to see what would happen, watching the bubbles under the water.

"Come on Fox come on." Said Banjo.

"He's just gotta make it." Said Thumper. But then the bubbles stopped and then Fox's hat with an arrow threw it floated to the top.

"No, no no no." said Banjo in disbelief, his best friend was gone.

"Kaa he's finished." Said Scar in excitement."Done for." Then he began dancing around.

"He's gonna make it, isn't he Banjo?" asked Thumper. Banjo said nothing but let a tear roll down his face.

Just then Thumper noticed something in the water, a twig moving."Hey what's that?" said Thumper as he observed it."Banjo come look it look it." Said Thumper as he moved over to it. Banjo turned around to look.

The two then bent over by the edge of the lake. Just then water spat out of the twig and into Banjo's face.

"What the?" said Banjo as he covered himself. Then Fox's head came out of the water."Man did you have me worried." Said Banjo."I thought you were long gone."

"Not Fox McCloud." Said Thumper as he jumped out and hugged Fox."He could have swam twice that far huh, McCloud sir?"

"Look sire." Said Kaa."He made it." Scar looked over in disbelief but looking down he saw Fox with Thumper on his shoulders.

"A pox on that phony king of England." They called out.

"Oh no no no." whined Scar."It's just not fair."

"I tried to tell you." Said Kaa."But no you wouldn't listen." Then Kaa looked up at the burning building."And now look what you've done to your mother's castle."

Scar shrieked out."Mommy." Then began sucking his thumb, while holding a stick in the other hand. Then Scar went on the attack. He began swinging the stick at Kaa.

"Help." Yelled Kaa."He's gone raving MAD!"

Some time had passed and life had returned to Nottingham. Falco stepped out whistling a tune and playing his guitar.

A sigh that once had a wanted poster of fox now said "Pardoned by King Mufasa."

"You know I'd never thought we'd get rid of those rascals." Said Falco."But lucky for us King Mufasa returned and straightened everything out." Falco then pointed over to his left. Over there were Scar, Kaa, and Wolf dressed as prisoners smashing rocks. Leon and Panther were their guards.

Scar smashed a rock and broke it in half, but then one half fell on his foot. He shrieked out in pain as he held his hurt foot while Kaa laughed at him.

Just then the sounds of bells could be heard.

"Say we'd better get on over to the church." Said Falco."Sounds like somebody's getting hitched." Then he ran off to the church."

The church bells rang and the doors opened and Fox and Krystal walked out.

"Long Live Fox McCloud." Yelled the crowd. Krystal reached out and kissed Fox on the cheek. The crowd began throwing rice at them."Long Live King Mufasa." They yelled as their king walked out next to Peppy.

"Oh Friar Peppy." Said Mufasa."It appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law." Then the two broke out laughing.

Fox and Krystal walked out into a carriage that was being driven by Banjo.

"How come your going?" asked one of THupmers sisters to him.

"Well Fox is gonna have kids." Said Thumper as he climbed the wheel."so someone's gotta keep an eye on things."

Then Banjo reached down, picked Thumper up and sat him next to him."Ho." yelled Banjo as he cracked his whip and the horses began moving.

"I've never been so happy." Said Katt with a tear in her eyes. Fox and Krystal waved back at everyone from the carriage. All the people they passed by waved back.

Meanwhile Scar, Kaa and Wolf continued their duties.

"Hey here comes the bride Panther." Said Leon."Present arms!" Then Panther jumped up and saluted then when he hit his crossbow it went on shouting an arrow.

Scar, Kaa and Wolf ducked and dodged the arrow. The arrow flew threw the air and then hit the back of the carriage that read 'Just Married'.

"Man oh man." Said Falco."Well folks that's the way it really happened."

**All: Love goes on and on**

** Udellaly Udellay**

** Golly what a day**

**Udellaly Udellay**

** Golly what a day**


End file.
